Loyalty
by Ovhni
Summary: Six months after his brother's kidnapping, Martin is on a mission to rescue a couple of brown bears from a group of poachers. He gets captured, and receives a shocking revelation when he meets the poacher's leader.


Martin could hear voices coming from outside the room he was being held on, mumbles and hushed whispers. He tried to decipher them, when suddenly, the door cracked open.

Light footsteps echoed across the room, and a figure stepped forward; it took the seat in front of him. A hand reached the tiny lamp on the side of the table, and turned the light on.

His eyes go wide, a lump forms in his throat. He furrows his brow in confusion, anger, and then… _betrayal._

It's him.

It's _Chris_.

"Hello _Martin_ "

But at the same time, he's _not_.

He doesn't look like the last time he saw him, when they took him away, when he was abducted by those poachers.

Chris had tried to resist them, of course he had. He had screamed and clawed and _fought._

The last time Martin had seen him, he had been full of emotions, from surprise to confusion to anger to _terror._ Martin got goosebumps as he remembered the look of pure terror on his brother's face, as he was shoved into the back of the truck, as they handcuffed him, as they drove off.

That event had plagued Martin´s nightmares for the last six months, the last six months he had spent without his brother, searching and looking for _him,_ for _Chris,_ along with the rest of the crew. They had been worried, oh so _worried._

The person he was now facing, had the same face as his brother, but he felt like a _stranger._

Martin´s eyes darted across his brother, taken in his appearance. He was not wearing his signature green fleece jacket or his white shirt. He was not dressed in rags either, which would be expected, given as he had been kidnapped; he was a prisoner…right?

Chris was dressed from head to toe in black; black boots, dark jeans and a leather jacket, a very expensive looking one at that. But what shocked Martin the most was that his brother looked _healthy_ , as if had not been abducted and kept hostage for six months. Chris was sitting comfortably, a hand resting on his chin, and a malicious grin on his face.

"I didn´t know you were gonna be here" Chris spoke, slowly, as if testing the words "Though, I should have seen it coming…"

Martin was snapped back into reality. _Right,_ he was supposed to be rescuing a bunch of brown bears from the hands of some big shot poachers. He had snuck into the warehouse where the bears where supposed to be held in. Imagine his irritation when he had been knocked unconscious by the swing of a bat to the head and had woken up tied to a chair in a dark and cold room.

Martin felt his eyes begin to water.

"C-chris…I missed you"

In the moment, Martin couldn't find anything else to say. Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind, hundreds of _questions._ His hands trembled, hundreds of questions he didn't want to ask, because he had this sinking feeling in his gut that he already knew the answer to most.

The way Chris was dressed, the way he talked and the way he _grinned maliciously at him_ told him all he needed to know. Chris was not a prisoner here, Martin was.

Chris chuckled, and Martin felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces.

Chris got closer to him and whispered "I missed you too Martin and Im going to miss you even more…" A frown then took over his features "…when you're _dead_ "

Tears streamed across Martin's face, he tried to speak, his lip quivered, he _couldn´t._

Chris stood from the chair, and walked over to the door. He paused.

"I hope you enjoyed the little show my henchman and I pulled" He glanced back, directly into Martin's eyes "Very emotional…wouldn't you say?" He turned the doorknob, opened the door.

And with that, he was gone.

The door slammed shut, Martin flinched.

He wept.

He cried and sobbed for what felt like hours.

He didn't wince when four men entered the room and dragged him away. 

* * *

***screams through a megaphone*OUCH THE EDGE**

 **Hellooo so this is my first fanfiction and OF COURSE its wild kratts, I just love the show and the characters so much c: so much so that I** **apparently** **want to see them suffer welp, also this may be a little (a lot) OOC ?**

 **The ending is DARK WOW, I don't know how that happened honestly. It just kinda wrote itself. For those who need some extra clarification: Yes, Chris was working with the poachers all along and is in fact their boss. How or why that happened? Idk you tell me.**

 **This is meant to be a oneshot, and a oneshot it will stay. However I may write more wild kratts in the future…maybe…depends**

 **Tell me what you think! I love feedback (keeps me motivated) and criticism is welcome ! Also fic ideas too c:**


End file.
